Battle of the Idols
by Zepriyds
Summary: Males Idols around Japan come together to compete for the Battle of the Idols. Grand prize is a tour around Japan. M4 determined to win, compete hoping to gain popularity as well to get the attention of some certain girls. Unexpected, another competition arose when a popular unit call DearDream not only aim to win the Battle of the Idols but also win the heart of their crushes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Saturday Morning**

"So, why do you think the headmaster called us this early morning?"

"Don't know," everyone agrees.

Four boys are seen walking through the halls of Four Stars Academy as they headed to the headmaster's office.

Is quite rare for the headmaster to call all four boys to his office especially on a Saturday morning. Last night the M4 received a call from the headmaster to come tomorrow morning for a special project. Not knowing what it is all boys headed to his office to see what project they'll be having.

"All he said a special project. Nothing more to know until we get to his office" said Subaru.

The rest of the members nodded to his statement knowing that he's right.

As they got closer to the door they saw another male idol outside the door.

His name is Takuya Kanbara, a member of the dance class. He's a second-year student at Four Star Academy.

Kanata called his name knowing who he is.

"Hey Takuya-kun what are you doing here?"

Takuya turn around when Kanata called him. "Oh Kanata-senpai, headmaster called me last night to meet with him this morning he said something about a special project."

All four boys were curious to why headmaster would call him.

"We came here for the same reason," said Kanata.

"Well we might as well knock to see what he wants," said Subaru as he knocks on the door.

After he knocks all five boys enter his office.

There at his office was headmaster Moroboshi standing at his window. He heard the male idols enter his office. He looks at them with a serious face.

All five idols were standing in front of his desk waiting for him to say something.

"Thank you for coming today," was the first thing the headmaster said.

The five male idols nodded until Subaru spoke, " What is the special project headmaster?"

Headmaster Moroboshi went to his desk to show the boys a flyer.

On the flyer, it said a special competition would be held for male idols. The winner would be able to go on a tour all over Japan.

The five male idols saw the flyer wondering if they were going to compete.

As knowing what they were thinking headmaster Moroboshi spoke, "I want all five of you to enter Battle of the Idols."

"Why?"

"I believe M4 would be a lot more popular as well as the school. Since not everyone is aware of the male division. Also, I want Kanbara Takuya to join all four of you temporality so more people can be aware the potential Four Star Academy for the male division has to offer."

No one disagrees with what headmaster said.

Is true M4 is known around but to be able to travel all over Japan can surely help them be on top. As well help the school gain popularity for the male division.

Subaru knowing well enough how many of the female students didn't know about the male division when they enter the school. Especially a certain Tomato when she first started.

" Hai, headmaster Moroboshi we'll enter the Battle of the Idols with Takuya-kun," Subaru answer. The other nodded agreeing with Subaru.

Headmaster Moroboshi was pleased with their answer but before he can dismiss them he had another thing to say.

"The Battle of the Idols would last for six days. There would be thirty-two units on the first day. If you gain more points than your competitor you'll move up a round. They'll be one day break before the final round. On the seventh day, there's going to be a special ceremony for the top two."

All the boys listen as headmaster Moroboshi explain about the competition.

"The Battle of the Idols would start in two weeks which should give you enough time to prepare. Kanbara you will temporarily move to the M4 dorm so you can all practice."

"Hai!"

"One more thing. All five of you would be holding a concert in four days to promote the Battle of The Idols. Since many recording studios would be sponsoring this event. You'll be joining with another male unit call DearDream. They will also compete in the battle of the idols as well they will be staying here until the whole competition is over. Since M4 dorm has plenty of rooms they will be staying with you."

The male idols just nodded. Then headmaster showed them a picture of DearDream in order to recognize them.

All five of them look at the photo to see five male idols. Kanata widened his eyes since he knows one of them.

"Arrangement is already made. They will be arriving this afternoon. Please meet them at the entrance to greet them,"

"Hai!" all five boys answer.

"You are dismissed," he said.

"Hai" they answer as they leave his office.

Outside the office, the male idols discuss the battle.

"Isn't it great you guys. We'll be competing against strong idols." Asahi said with excitement.

"We'll surely be on top" reply Nozomu said.

"I just hope I'll be able to keep up with you guys," said Takuya sounding nervous.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I see how hard you work in your Aikatsu," reply Kanata.

"Arigato"

All five boys walked outside still discussing the battle.

"Hey you guys I have an idea," Asahi suddenly said.

"What is it?" ask Nozomu.

"Why don't we use this chance to confess to our crushes"

"Nani!" everyone but Takuya said.

"Yeah! If we manage to come on top why don't we make it our prize to confess to the girls we like. Like a motivation. Since we're going against strong idols then we should gain the courage to confess," reply Asahi.

Then all the member of M4 thought what Asahi had said. True they don't have the courage to confess to their crushes. So if they are able to go against other strong idols why not be able to have the courage to confess.

"Fine. If we make it to the top then we are all going to confess," reply Subaru.

Asahi smile since they agree.

"Can I join too? There is this girl I like to confess," said Takuya shyly.

"Sure. Who is the girl?" asked Kanata.

"Laura Sakuraba" reply Takuya.

"They all smile since he doesn't like the same girl they like.

"Hey, Takuya-kun if you're not busy then would you join us?" ask Subaru.

"I'm not busy but why?"

"Since we'll be working together for a while we should start training together" reply Subaru.

"Hai"

"Great! We'll meet you at the M4 dorm after you change. You can move in after we greet DearDream."

"Hai"

After that, they separate since they need to change to their sports attire. They would be training until the arrival of DearDream.

Meanwhile, a phone was ringing in a silent room. Lazily getting up a purple hair girl grab her phone to see who was sending her a message.

Looking at her phone Koharu quickly woke up her roommate.

"Yume look!" Koharu said as she showed her phone to her.

Yume's eyes widened at the message in front of her.

"So he's coming this afternoon? That's great! Let us call the others girls so we can greet him and his friends" said Yume.

Koharu nodded as she quickly messages her friends.

Both girls were excited for the upcoming afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Later in the Afternoon**

After training all morning the five male idols went to their dorms to shower and change since it was almost time to greet DearDream.

They all met by the bridge so they can walk together to the entrance.

"So what kind of unit are they?"

"According to my analyze, none of the members go to an idol school instead they come from a production studio call D Four Production. They are the first ever from their production studio to have a five-member unit as well they use to be rookies idol. That is until they won the annual DreamFestival that the D Four Production held. They were able to debut their very first CD after winning the competition. They were able to win with an original song that they wrote as well receive over one million cheer."

"Wow impressive, but it doesn't matter who they are we'll be the top idols of the battle," said Subaru.

"Hai. We'll surely be on... Eh!" Asahi said as he saw something surprising in front of him.

The four males look at the direction that Asahi was looking. There in front of them near the entrance something shock all five boys. A few feet away they saw five familiar girls as well as five familiar boys.

One of the male idols was hugging the purple hair. The male idol had a lilac hair color, he was shorter than the other boys. It seems that he wasn't planning to let go of the purple hair girl anytime soon.

They all saw Asahi expression knowing very well that the girl that was being hugged is Koharu, his crush.

Asahi was full of jealousy that he quickly walk toward them. The other four members quickly follow since they are all worry for their friend.

Upon getting closer they heard Koharu said, " Chizuru can you please let go. This is embarrassing." it was a bit surprising that Koharu didn't use any horrific.

"But Koharu it's been a long time since I last saw you. At first, we were busy with our idol activity but then you had to move to Italy for two years. We hardly talk on the phone and even though I enjoy getting your letters while you were here and in Italy it is not the same as to see you," pouted Chizuru not wanting to let go.

"I know. I miss you too but let me introduce you to my friends first. Besides you'll be staying here for a while so we'll have time to make up the time we lost," Koharu said with a smile.

Chizuru accepting to let go pouted like a child knowing well enough that she was right.

A giggle was heard from Yume. She knew well enough how Chizuru gets when he didn't get his way.

"Wow, Chizu you haven't changed at all. You still spoil Koharu like when we were kids. Good thing Yuzu isn't here if not Koharu won't have a break from either of you two."

Happy to see another familiar face. Chizuru quickly hugs Yume the same way he hugs Koharu.

"Yume-chan is so good to see you. Thank you for taking care of Koharu for me and Yuzu," happily reply.

Yume's face turns red because of Chizuru child like nature.

A laugh was heard from the red hair member. "Wow your face is like tomato," he said as he continues to laugh.

Before Yume could reply a cough was heard from behind them.

They all look behind them to see M4 and Takuya standing there.

Subaru snap a bit after he heard the red hair idol call Yume tomato.

"No one can call her that except for me," he thought.

Asahi was still jealous of the relationship that Koharu and the lilac hair male idol seems to have but he tried to hide it. However, he didn't seem to count that his sister was observing him from the corner of her eyes.

Chizuru let go of Yume and went back to his unit.

The five girls greeted M4 and Takuya. "Good afternoon guys,"

Subaru and the rest couldn't help but smile at them. Before anyone could say anything Nozomu spoke first, "Good afternoon girls. May we ask what are you doing here?"

But before they can answer a blond member of the other group went up to them to introduce them self.

"Good afternoon, we're DearDream. Sorry for Chizuru behavior. He was way too excited to see his cousin, Koharu, again that he couldn't help to hug her. My name is Junya Sasaki, the leader. You already know Chizuru Sawamura. The one with red hair is Kanade Amamiya, the one with blue hair and glasses is Shin Oikawa and lastly..." before he could finish, Kanata interrupt him.

"Itsuki Katagiri"

Itsuki smile before he said "Is nice to see you cousin Kanata"

Kanata only nodded at him as a way to greet him.

Asahi was a bit relieved to hear that the guy who was hugging Koharu was only her cousin but yet he can't get this feeling of jealousy out of his heart.

"Eh! You have a cousin here too Itsu-kun? Why didn't you tell us?" a surprise Chizuru said.

Itsuki only smile at him before saying, "I wanted to be a surprise"

The other girls only watch as both male units introduce them self to each other.

"Nice to meet you we're M4. I'm Subaru Yūki, leader, this is Nozomu Igarashi, the prince like Asahi Kasumi, the short one. You already know Kanata Kira and our temporary member Takuya Kanbara," introduce Subaru as he pointed to each member.

Both members shook hands until Chizuru remember about Koharu. He quickly turns around to face Koharu and her friends.

"Gomen Koharu, you didn't introduce your friends and I didn't introduce you to my friends," he felt a bit guilty since he didn't let her talk.

"Is okay Chizuru. You already know Yume-chan. This is Mahiru-chan, Asahi-senpai younger sister, Laura Sakuraba, and the Ako Saotome" Koharu said as she pointed to each one of them.

"Is nice to meet you. Koharu and Yume told as about you. I can't wait to see you and your friends perform," Laura said as she greeted them.

Ako couldn't help to look between Kanata and Itsuki. Kanata realizes this since he asks her.

"What?"

Ako quickly composes herself before she could reply, "Nothing. Is just hard to believe that he is your cousin," as she pointed at Itsuki.

"Why?"

"You two seem way too different to be related in way,"

Itsuki only smiles at the conversation his cousin and the red hair girl is having.

"So, Koharu he's your cousin?" Asahi asked as he pointed to Chizuru.

"Hai, he's my cousin from my mother side. We were really close when we were kids. Along with Yuzu. Oh! Yuzu is his twin brother,"

"Eh, you have a twin brother?" ask Mahiru.

"Hai, he does but they are nothing alike but both of them can't help themselves to spoil Koharu as much as possible," reply Yume.

Everyone laugh on what Yume said.

"Koharu can you and your friends show as where the headmaster office is? We would like to introduce ourself and thank him for letting us stay here before heading out to the M4 dorm," ask Chizuru as he gave her his puppy eyes.

"Hai, is that okay girls?" they all nodded.

"We can show you to his office. There is no need to bother the girls," Nozomu said.

"No, I want to spend as much as possible with Koharu. Oh, Koharu would you walk with me to their dorm after?" Chizuru said with a child-like nature.

"Gomen Chizu, we're not allowed at to go to the boy's side without permission,"

"Eh! Then I'll have to ask the headmaster for permission. Let's go!" Chizuru quickly said as he grabs Koharu's hand and started to run off.

Everyone blink at the scene since they were not sure on what to do.

Yume quickly recover and started to run off after them yelling, "Eh! Chizuru wait up! You're going way too fast for Koharu."

The girls soon follow since they know how Yume gets.

"What an interested girl," said Kanade.

Subaru couldn't help to glare at Kanade. It didn't seem that no one notices his glare.

"Geez. He's way to hyper after seeing his cousin. C'mon let's catch up to them before he gets himself into trouble," Shin said.

The rest of DearDream nodded in agreement before running after them.

M4 and Takuya watch as DearDream follows behind them. They soon decided to follow since they worry for the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They are all in front of the headmaster office. Surprisingly, they all caught up before arriving at his office.

Subaru decided to knock at the door after everyone catches their breath.

"Pardon us, DearDream arrived headmaster," said Subaru as he enters his office.

They all follow after. The girls went to the side not wanting to be in their way. The headmaster was surprised to see the girls since he only expected M4 and DearDream to be at his office.

"Sorry, to bother you. We're DearDream. I'm Junya Sasaki, the leader. They are Chizuru Sawamura, Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa, and Itsuki Katagiri. President really appreciates you for letting us stay here," said Junya as he introduces them.

"Hai, the president and I are good friend. Please feel free to explore the school as well to use the practice room but please remember we also have female idols in the school,"

"Hai, thank you. We will behave while we stay here,"

Headmaster nodded before his attention went to the girls.

"May I ask you, girl, why are you here at my office?"

The girls flinch when the headmaster talk to them. Before any of the girls could reply to his question, Chizuru spoke first.

"Sorry, I drag them here,"

Headmaster took his attention to the young lilac idol.

"You see Koharu Nanakura is my cousin that I haven't seen in awhile. So can you please allow her and her friends to visit the M4 dorm while I'm here?" everyone was a bit surprised on how courageous Chizuru is for requesting something odd. They all thought that the headmaster would decline on his request and make no special treatment.

The headmaster thought for a while before giving them an answer. He clears his throat before saying, "Okay, you'll have special permission while DearDream stays at the academy. However, you will still have to be back to your dorms before curfew and announce before arriving at their dorms."

"Hai!" all the girls said.

M4 was shocked that the headmaster would allow them to come to their dorms. They were happy that they would be able to see girls more often but a bit jealous that they are not the reason for their visit.

"DearDream you should go and settle in before starting to work. Tomorrow the ten off you should start to practice for the concert and the Battle of the Idols. Welcome to Four Star Academy,"

"Arigato," with that all fifteen idols left his office.

"Isn't it great Koharu, I get to see you more often," Chizuru said with excitement.

Koharu only smiles at him. Asahi couldn't help to feel upset since her smile isn't for him.

They all walk to the M4 dorm talking about random stuff until Chizuru ask Yume.

"Ne, Yume while I'm here can I visit the Rainbow Confederacy? I miss that creampuff your papa makes."

"Sure, we can go, after your concert. It will be your reward for a good performance," smile Yume. She didn't notice that a pair of sapphire eyes was full of envious and a pair of amber eyes found her interested.

"Your parents own the Confederacy. Well that explains your energy," said Kanade.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yume pouted. Those sapphire eyes are still full of envious.

Kanade only laughs at her while Subaru glare at him.

"Wow your family owns the Rainbow Confederacy, they are famous for their brownies. My family owns Katagiri Confederacy," said Itsuki.

"Really, they are famous for their waffle cookies," Yume was full of emotion by thinking of the waffle cookies.

Suddenly, Chizuru had an idea. He quickly grabs everyone's attention.

"Hey, guys!"

They all gave him their attention.

"If it's okay with Yume-chan and Itsu-kun why don't you bake some sweets as way to welcome us and to thank you guys."

Both Yume and Itsu look at each other to see if either of them would disagree with Chizuru.

"I don't mind baking as long as Yume-chan is okay with it," reply Itsuki.

Chizuru looks at Yume as he waited for Yume's answer.

"I don't mind baking but Chizu we can't just only eat sweets we also need a proper meal. Why don't we cook some foods for all of us and bake couples of sweet? Is that okay Itsuki-kun?"

"I'm okay with that. But why don't we split the job? I can cook the food and you can bake the sweets?"

"Hai. What about it guys?" Yume look at everyone to see if they agree. Everyone seems to agree with the three of them. Chizuru jump with joy since his friends accepted his request.

"You two can cook and bake here at the M4 dorm and we can all eat here also. We have a big kitchen and a big dining table for all of us to fit it," said Subaru as he offers a place to cook and bake.

Both Yume and Itsuki nodded at him.

"But first we need to head to town to get the ingredients," said Yume.

"You're right,"

"I don't mind helping out," they turn around to see Kanade raising his hands.

"You don't," said Itsuki.

"Yeah, I can help out Yume-can in baking. She's going to need help in carrying the grocery and plus I help out Itsuki bake some sweets back home. So, I know a few tricks. Is that okay Yume-chan?"

"It's fine by me," reply Yume.

"Great, it also gives me the opportunity to explore the town since I'll be staying here for a while plus I want to see what others expression you have," said Kanade trying to be friendly.

The last statement made Yume blush.

Subaru was not happy with the idea of Yume and Kande being together alone. So he got an idea.

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

Yume turns around to face Subaru. She looks at him confuse before saying, "Nani?"

"Well I can tell you what we have back here so you don't have to buy any extra ingredients and he's right. You are going to need some help in baking so I don't mind if that okay?"

"Hai"

Subaru smile since he's able to go with them.

"Same here," this time it was Ako who raise her hands.

"Really?" said Yume.

"Hai, face it Yume we're a lot of people for you two to cook and bake for. Plus the way you eat Itsuki-kun would have to cook double in order to satisfy you. I'll help him with the cooking," said Ako.

"Arigato Ako-chan," said Itsuki as he bows down to her.

"Are you sure you'll capable of cooking? I bet you'll be making a lot of egg recipe," said Kanata as he adjusts his glasses. Ako was full of anger that she attack Kanata. Too bad she's miss.

"Just so you know, I know a lot of another recipe. If you don't believe me then why don't you come and help us? Or do you not know how to cook?"

"I do know how to cook."

"Then...?" Ako was being a bit impatient.

"Fine, I'll come and help you two,"

"Arigato Kanata-kun. With both of your help, we can cook a feast. Yume-chan is not the only one who seems to eat a lot but also Chizuru can eat a lot too," said Itsuki.

"Hey!" both Yume and Chizuru said. They heard a giggle coming from Koharu. They turn around to her and said, "Not you too Koharu,"

Koharu continues to giggle which makes a certain idol smile. She calms down a bit and said, "Gomen, but they are right. You two always eat a lot for a normal person." everyone else laugh at them while their face were red.

After everyone stops laughing Laura said, "Well since it's going to take some time till dinner. I'm going for a run since I didn't get a chance this morning,"

"Do you mind if I join you? I didn't get a chance to run either since we had to come here" asked Junya.

"Geez, Junya you always have to work hard even if we need a break," said Kanade.

"Well, I'm trying to reach for the ultimate," reply Junya.

"That's fine by me. Anyone else want to go out for a run?" asked Laura looking at the remaining idols who aren't busy.

"I'm up for a run. I'm still full of energy from this morning workout" said Takuya. Truth be told he didn't want Laura to be alone with him. He doesn't seem to know why since he showed no interest in her but still.

"Great! It's been awhile since we train together. It gives us an opportunity to catch up and to ask you why you're with them," she said as she pointed to M4.

Takuya blush since she's happy to spend some time with him even if someone else is going to be with him.

Junya saw the scene in front of him. Even though he doesn't know the pink hair idol well somehow he finds her a bit interest.

"Well can we meet here after we change?" ask Junya.

"Hai"

"Well while those three go out for a run. Koharu can you give me a tour of your school? I want to see how amazing it is as you describe it in your letters," ask Chizuru.

"Hai, but I can only give you a tour on the girl's side, not the boy's side,"

"I can help you if you want?" said Asahi. He wanted to be as close as possible with Koharu.

"I want to come too. I want to see where Nissan study and help Koharu give Chizuru the tour," said Mahiru. She only wanted to keep an eye on Asahi. Since she seen how he' been looking at Koharu and Chizuru.

"That great Mahiru," said Koharu.

"Well can I come along too. I'm interested to know this school well since we'll be staying here for awhile. Plus someone needs to keep an eye on Chizuru if he gets into trouble" said Shin.

Chizuru only pouted at Shin comment.

"Well, I guess Asahi would need some help in giving a tour," this time it was Nozomu who said it. He was also worried for his friend since he also seen how Asahi was looking at Koharu and Chizuru. But it also gave him a chance to spend time with Mahiru.

Asahi only smile in agreeing with Nozomu. He's glad that his sister and friend will join him in case he needs a distraction.

"Well everyone will be busy until dinner. Be back here at 7 pm. If you're late then you won't get any food and dessert," said Yume. Most of them are surprised to see this new side of Yume since she's usually late. Chizuru and Koharu know that she's basically telling this to Chizuru since he can be a lot late than Yume.

"Ne Yume-chan I'm not the same as before," said Chizuru trying to defend himself.

"I'll believe it when I see it," smirk Yume. Chizuru gave her a serious look as to wipe off that smirk. Koharu can see that they still acted the same as they were kids. Yume will act like a mother for both Chizuru and Yuzuru whenever they acted a bit irrepressible but yet their friendship remains the same. Even after Chizuru and Yuzuru fought and their idol's career started they all remain good friends. It makes her happy to see both of them be the same when they were kids.

Everyone seems to not understand the tension between those two but yet they can't help themselves to laugh at their conversation.

"She is one interested girl," said Kanade. No one seems to hear this but Subaru.

"Well we better get going before it gets late," said Ako.

Everyone nodded at her.

"Ako-chan and I will meet you at the entrance in 10 minutes. We need to change first," said Yume as she grabs Ako's arms and runs off. The four male nodded as they headed inside the dorm to change also.

"I'll see you boys in a bit," yelled Laura as she runs off to her dorm. The other two went inside to change into their track/workout clothes before meeting the pink headed idol.

Chizuru grabs Koharu hands as she led the way. The rest follow behind as they watch the two cousin chat happily.

As everyone waited for dinner they soon will learn the unexpected event that waits ahead of them.

 **XXX**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading the first three chapter of my new story.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about them. If you have any idea what should I add let me know. The real story starts now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Koharu, Mahiru, Asahi, Nozomu, Chizuru, and Shin**

The six idols were about to finish the tour on the girl section. The only place left was Moon Beauty class. Chizuru wanted to see that place last before going to the boy section. He wanted to spend a bit more time in that place since Koharu always talked about it in her letters.

Chizuru and Koharu kept talking about old times as they walk behind the other members. The others kept talking about the school. Except for one who keeps on looking at the two cousins. Everytime Asahi tried to talk to Koharu, for some odd reason Chizuru always seem to get in the way. Mahiru or Nozomu will often try to talk to him to cheer him up but no matter what he can't help feeling a bit jealous. Even if they are cousin he wishes he could get some of Koharu attention.

Mahiru notices his expression that she went up to him to talk to him.

"Nii-san, that look does not suit you at all," Mahiru blunting said.

"Ehh!" Asahi was a bit surprised to see his sister next to her since she was by Shin.

Mahiru sigh before saying, " I can help you distract Chizuru-kun for a bit so you can talk to Koharu." Mahiru kept walking straight not looking at her brother.

Asahi had a blush on his face before saying, "What are you talking about Mahiru?"

"You think you can hide it from me Nii-san? I know you have a crush on Koharu." Mahiru said as she smirks toward Asahi. She saw that her brother had a blush on his face that she couldn't help to laugh a bit. She continues to say, " You make it a bit obvious Nii-san. Especially since you often ask about her when you talk to me. Plus don't think I didn't notice how you were when you saw those two hugging at the entrance of the school. Don't worry I never told her about your crush because I want you to tell her yourself." She finished talking. Asahi can only smile at his younger sister.

Soon all six idols were in front of the beauty class. Chizuru was so excited he couldn't help to smile brightly. Shin only stare at the building in front of him.

"This is Moon Beauty class," Mahiru said. Soon all of the idols enter the building both Chizuru and Shin were amazed of the elegance the beauty class seems to give off. Just like the other class each class seemed to have their own unique atmosphere.

"Wow, Koharu is this where you work your aikatsu?" asked Chizuru as he still looked around. Koharu only nodded.

"Is this also your class Mahiru-chan?" this time Chizuru asked Mahiru.

"Yeah this is where I first met Koharu"

"That's right! Koharu wrote in one of her letters that she made a new friend when she offered her some candy. I guess that will be you?"

"Yeah. To all honestly, she was the first person to ever talk to me in class but it was Yume to ever try to approach me."

"Why is that?"

" Most of the girls in our class had a hard time talking to her because she gave out this adult like vibe. It didn't help that she prefer to do things on her own. That is until Yume-chan and the girls start to talk to her."

Mahiru only blushed as the other laugh a bit. Asahi knowing his sister too well know how much she had changed since becoming friends with them. Nozomu only smiles since he likes seeing Mahiru blush. It's a rare moment to see her like that. Shin only thought of what an interesting girl she is since something similar happened to him. Wanted to know more about her Shin ask her, "Mahiru-chan why were you like that?"

Taken by surprise Mahiru took a moment before she could answer, "I wanted to beat Onee-chan."

Shin and Chizuru were surprised by her bold statement. They both waited for her to continue.

"Asahi and I have an older sister. Her name is Yozora Kasumi. Onee-chan and I were really close when we were kids. We did almost everything together until she decided to leave to go to Four Star Academy. I felt abandoned by her. When I started my idol career my number one goal is to beat Yozora Kasumi. I kept working hard ignoring everyone around me. Even after talking to Yume, Laura and Koharu, I kept ignoring them. Until they reminded me to smile. Yume even baked me a cake before a concert. Even though it got a bit messed up, her gesture really made me smile plus her cake was really delicious. Becoming friends with all of them made me realize that I shouldn't be doing my aikatsu alone. We all support each other and help each other to go beyond our goal. Even if we're a bit busy we never stop helping each other." Mahiru took a moment before continuing. She saw each of their expression. Asahi and Koharu look a bit shock since Mahiru share so much of her past. Nozomu smile at her as if giving her encouragement. Shin curiosity kept growing showing little emotion. Chizuru was just amazed at the friends Koharu has.

"What happens between you and your sister?"

" Onee-chan and I are in good terms but that didn't stop me from wanting to beat her. During the S4 selection, that the Academy held, I beat my sister but even so no matter how far either one will go, being ahead of her is my goal. As well as to surpass myself. To grow every day and become a newer me." said Mahiru.

Shin seems to go an interested of Mahiru that he wants to know more about her. This didn't go unnoticed by Nozomu as he saw how Shin is looking at Mahiru. His thoughts were cut off short by Chizuru.

"Nee, Shi-kun, that sound something that you went through."

Everyone looked at him as if wanted to continue. Shin looked at Chizuru as if asking for permission. Shin nodded to let him know to continue.

" Before we became the DearDream, Shin also like to work alone. He didn't talk to anyone even when we offered to work together. The only time he will work with someone is when the president of the Production Studio will ask him to. That change after Kana-kun came along. He managed to change Shi-kun."

"How?"

Before Chizuru continue, Shin spoke first, " Just like you Mahiru, I felt abandoned by someone special to me. My best friend Keigo. Before becoming an idol I was a child actor along with him. He will often help me rehearse for a part or calm me down before an audition. That all changed when there was a part he wanted. I supported him into getting that part but when the director wanted me instead of him, Keigo was crushed. He left the studio where we were in. I ran after him hoping to talk to him but when I caught up to him at the subway station he looked at me all depressed. Before boarding the subway he said his last words towards me which were "I quit." At that moment I felt abandoned by a friend that I didn't bother into making new friends since I thought they will just leave at the end. Until Kanade came along. He was the one who helps me believe again that you can get things by just simply wishing."

"What was your wish?" Koharu asked.

"To let Keigo know my feelings."

"You see Shin-kun wrote a song called 2032 that express his feelings. You should all listen to it when you get a chance," said Chizuru.

" I'll definitely listen to it later," said Mahiru. Mahiru never knew that there will be someone out there who may have gone through the same thing as her.

Nozomu seems to notice Mahiru expression, which seems to crush him. He wanted to go up to her in order to talk to her but didn't have the courage. Instead, he said, " We should start heading to the boy section if we want to make it to dinner."

"Eh! Your right!" Chizuru said in a panic.

He quickly grabs Koharu's hand in order to run but he also grabs Asahi's hand.

"Chotto matte!" scream Asahi.

"You said you'll give us a tour in the boy's section. So the quicker we go the quicker we can get started."

"Yeah but…"

"Chizuru slow down…." beg Koharu as she was trying to keep up with Chizuru.

"Sorry Koharu, there's also another reason why I'm so eager to get to the boy section!"

"Eh! You don't mean…!" Koharu said while blushing.

"Yep! So let's get going," said Chizuru as he kept running dragging Koharu and Asahi behind.

Nozomu, Mahiru, and Shin only watch as Chizuru drag Asahi and Koharu.

Soon they all follow behind.

 **Takuya, Laura, and Jinya**

After meeting up with the guys, Laura led them to her usual track. At first, all three of them went at the same pace but soon Laura was running ahead of them. She didn't notice at first until Jinya was running ahead of her. Not wanting to be left behind Takuya sped up his pace to be ahead of them. Soon all three of them were having a race with each other. Not wanting to lose they continue running until all three of them got tired. They stop at a nearby bench to rest. It was unclear who won but one thing for sure they had fun.

"Wow, you guys are fast," complemented Jinya.

"Arigato," both Takuya and Laura said as they tried to catch their breath.

"You're not bad yourself!" said Laura.

They took a moment to rest before anyone could say anything.

After a while, Laura decided to ask Takuya why is he with M4.

"Nee Takuya-kun, why were you with M4 earlier? I mean when Subaru-kun introduces everyone he said that you were a temporary member. Why?"

Takuya took a moment before saying, "You see headmaster had asked me to be part of their group in order to participate Battle of the Idols. He wanted the school to gain some fame in order for others to know about the boy section."

"Wow, is amazing that the headmaster chose you. Good luck, you deserve this opportunity." Takuya blush a bit when Laura said that.

"Arigato"

Laura turns to Jinya in order to talk to him. Jinya only watch as those two talk.

"So I'm guessing you're here to participate in the Battle of the Idols?"

Jinya look at Laura before saying "Hai, I am but before the competition start both DearDream and M4 are going to put on a concert in order to promote the Battle of the Idols."

"When is it?"

"In four days,"

"Wow, that soon. Good luck to both of you," Laura said as she smiles at both of them. Unknown to her both Takuya and Jinya blush at her smile.

"Thanks," Jinya said as he was trying to hide his blush.

Takuya seems to notice his action. Which causes him to have a sour look on his face. Laura notice this since she went up to him and ask, "Hey, Takuya-kun are you ok?"

Takuya blush since he didn't expect Laura to notice. He quickly said that he's fine in order for Laura to stop worrying. Jinya silently laughs to himself since it obvious why Takuya was the way he is but the pink headed idol doesn't seem to notice this part.

Since he wants this awkward atmosphere to end he decided to ask Laura and Takuya something.

"Hey can I ask you two, a question?" both Takuya and Laura turn around in order to look at Jinya.

Both Takuya and Laura nodded in order for him to continue.

"Why did both of you became an idol?" Jinya is always curious about new idols he meets especially their reason of becoming an idol.

Both Takuya and Laura flinch in surprise of his question. Laura smile as Takuya only smirk.

Takuya gave Laura a look that indicates she could go first. Laura nodded as she turns her attention to Jinya.

"Well in my family we are all musical going back to The Edo era. I have studied music at a young age. My mother is a professional pianist and my father is a violist. Not wanting to disappoint my ancestor I follow the same path but going my own way…"

"Going your own way?" Jinya was confused on what she meant by that. Takuya only smirks since he knows what she means by that.

"In my first year here all I thought was to be number one you must win. My friend Yume and I are rival that always tried to outshine each other. Except she seems to always beat me in almost every competition. I soon lost the joy of being an idol. I lost the passion that I once had. I was later taught that Yume and I should be true rival. Helping each other, encouraging each other and fighting together. We help each other to be the best while trying to be number one. Instead of worrying how can I beat her, I go my own way. I sing for myself with my feelings shining through to my fans. I became an idol for myself in hope to encourage others in their dreams."

Jinya was impressed with Laura passion. Hearing everything just made her more interest. He turns to Takuya to hear his story.

Takuya took a big breath before talking.

"I was inspired my Mikami Haruto…"

Jiniya eyes widened. He continues to listen to Takuya story.

"I went to one of his concert back in elementary school. His performance was incredible that I couldn't take my eyes off him. His catchphrase _'Go beyond the ultimate'_ always inspired me. I found out about Four Star Academy and applied. In hoping for one day to meet him on stage. When I enter the academy I didn't know what class to take until I saw Kanata-senpai dance moves. It may not be like Mikami but his dance moves were so cool. I went into dance class and practice every day. Being up on stage makes me feel overjoyed. I can also feel the support of my fans every time I sing and dance. This feeling is something that is hard to describe but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Takuya finished his story. He looks over Jinya and Laura so see their expression. Jinya look amazes and Laura looks happy. Jinya is amazed of the type of idol Takuya is and Laura is happy with the type of idol Takuya became.

"You know I was also amazed at Mikami's performance," Jinya said. Takuya looks at him surprised.

"Back in elementary school, my sister took me to one of his concerts. I wasn't interested at first until I saw him. Just like you, I was inspired to become an idol. Especially when he said _'Go beyond the ultimate'_ he threw his bracelet out to the fans. Miraculous I caught the bracelet and kept it until this day. After the concert, I went to a local training school until my middle school graduation. I move to Tokyo with my older sister since she was going to college there…"

"Why did you move to Tokyo?"

"I already knew that I didn't want to go to high school. So, instead, I went to D-four production where Mikami was. I began my idol career from that moment. I had my fair concerts but it was mostly opening acts. Until Kanade came, I wasn't in a group so I couldn't participate in the Dream Festival that the production studio held. When Kanade came he was the first person to challenge me. I never imagined to start a group with a rookie idol but he made it happen. It took me a while to understand why Mikami-san scouted him. When I finally understood his reason it made me glad to be in the same group with Kanade. All five of us work together to become great idols. It was like a dream come true but still, I have a lot to work on if I want to stand on the same stage as Mikami-san."

There was a calm silent between the three idols. No one said something until Laura said.

"Again I wish both of you luck,"

The boys turn around toward her. They saw Laura smile toward them that it caused them to have a faint blush. Laura didn't notice this so she continues to smile. Both boys notice their reaction that they glare at each other. Laura looks at them confused to why they will be glaring until she thought.

"I know you two are rival in this whole Battle of the Idol event but I wish both of you luck. However, can we be friends right now there is no need to glare at each other." Laura said with a nervous smile. Both boys looked away from each other after what Laura said. It seems that Laura doesn't know the real reason for their glare which is good for now. Jinya decide to end this silent that he asked, "How did you two meet?"

Laura decides to answer his question, " It was my second year of middle school and his third year of middle school when I met him. I met him while going out for run. At first, it was just a hi but then we kept running to each other that we soon became friend. We help each other when we're free. He helps me improve my dance skill and I help him in his signing. But lately we both been busy that this is the first time I see him."

"Well it had been a while that we hung out but I'm glad we get to work together today," Takuya smile toward Laura. Laura only smiles back. Jinya only watched but he couldn't stand this atmosphere. He clear his throat to get their attention. Laura and Takuya look at him to see what he needs.

"Well, why not have a contest?"

"What kind of contest?"

"Dancing. I want to see how good of a dancer you two are," said Jinya.

Both Laura and Takuya look at each other to see if either one of them will reject the idea. They smile as if knowing what to say. Both of them said, " Sure!"

Jinya only smirks as they accepted his challenge. Now the question is who will judge them? They thought for a moment until Laura saw some first-year middle school students. She pointed at the group to the guys. They nodded in approval and went up to them to have a dance contest. The group of students agrees with their request. Now Takuya, Laura, and Jinya got ready for a quick dance competition until dinner time.


End file.
